Rain, Mud, Caves, And An Annoying Story
by The Awsome one
Summary: When the Fellowship rests in a cave, they wonder why Legolas doesn't like caves. After a muddy accidnet with Aragorn he tells them why. No slash, During FOTR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"No."

"Legolas,"

"No."

"Stop being a stubborn elfling Legolas!"

"I am not going into that cave, Estel and nothing you can do will make me."

Aragorn sighed. Legolas was being stubborn beyond all reason. It was pouring outside and the only shelter was a cave and the elf wasn't going to go into it. Most of the Fellowship was watching this with amusement.

"Legolas, you live in a cave," Aragorn pointed out. Legolas looked offended.

"Ada's halls is not a cave," he snapped at his friend. "It is home." Aragorn sighed.

"Legolas, would you rather go into the cave and dry off to stay out here in the cold and wet?" Aragorn asked. Legolas looked deep in thought.

"I do not like caves, and it is wet out here, but there are a lot of trees out here," he said and a grin came onto his face. "I'm staying out here," he said and disappeared into the trees.

Aragorn sighed, remembering that Legolas liked sleeping in trees, as a wood-elf. He turned to the rest of the fellowship. All of them-but that stubborn elf-went into the cave to dry off.

XXX

"Who's going to get Mr Legolas for supper?" Sam asked, as he tried his best to make some pottage. The hobbits looked at Aragorn.

"I'm not going out there. The last time I tried to get him in a cave I was wet and muddy and in a murderous mood," he put his hands up in a surrender position.

"It's also his turn to tell a story tonight," Merry said. Aragorn groaned. If they had that idea, nothing would stop them from forcing him to get the elf.

"I'm not fetching that elfling," said Aragorn. Pippin put on the puppy-dog pout. _Don't look him in the eyes. Don't look Pippin in the eyes._

He soon gave up. He got to his feet, muttered something about annoying Elves and stalked off into the rain.

XXX

The hard part about finding Legolas in the rain was that the elf, was almost impossible to find when he didn't want to be found. He glanced at the treetops looking for the wayward elf. He soon found a glance of golden hair and walked over to the tree.

"Legolas, it's supper time!" He called up.

"I know that!" The tree replied. "I can hear you know."

"Well I've been sent out to fetch you," said Aragorn.

"That's pointless. Go back in the cave so the mortal doesn't get sick."

"Do I have to drag you there like the annoying elfling brat you are?" Aragorn asked. There was a laugh from the tree.

"I'm coming down when I want to. Not before and not after."

"Have you been spending time around the twins? They said something around those lines to me once."

"I taught them that," Legolas smiled, from his spot in the tree and jumped down, getting Aragorn muddy and somehow he wasn't muddy at all. Just wet.

"That wasn't funny," Aragorn said as Legolas helped him up.

"It was to me," answered the elf before heading to the cave.

"You know it's your turn to tell a story?" Asked the ranger and he got pushed into the mud again, cursing the laughing elf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing. Well, only in my dreams**

**Thank you Muse10 and LeDragonQuiMangeDuPoisson for reviewing. **

**Estel-Hope (Aragorn's Elven Name) **

**Tithin Las-Little Leaf (annoying nickname of Legolas')**

**Penneath-Halflings (I think) **

Chapter Two

"What's taking them so long?" Pippin asked. It had been over 10 minutes and Aragorn still hadn't returned with Legolas.

"Maybe they ran into something on the way back," Merry said.

"Or Strider couldn't find Legolas," Frodo said. "He once told me that elves are really good at hiding."

"True,"

They went back to waiting, until they heard a yell from just outside the cave.

"Estel! That was uncalled for!" Legolas yelled.

"It was revenge!" Aragorn yelled. He ran into the cave, chased by Legolas. Both were very wet and Aragorn was also very muddy, while Legolas was slightly muddy.

"That was not funny," Legolas said, glaring at Aragorn. Aragorn noted that Legolas looked a lot like his father, when mad.

"To me it was," Aragorn said, standing near Bill the Pony.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you?" Legolas asked.

"Because I'm your best friend?" Aragorn asked. "And I'm also the hope of men," he added. The elf sighed and grabbed one of his blanket/towel/thingies and started drying off.

"Fine," Legolas said. "and Estel?"

"Yes?" Aragorn asked.

"I would dry off, if I were you. I don't think the Penneath would like you dripping over our camp fire." Legolas chuckled. And sure enough, Aragorn was standing over the campfire.

XXX

After everyone was dried off and cleaned, they sat around the campfire. Sam had made some carrot soup and everyone was eating some.

"So Legolas are you going to tell us a story?" Pippin asked. The hobbits were looking at Legolas, alittle bit off begging their eyes.

"Go on, Tithin Las," Aragorn said. "It wouldn't hurt to tell them a story," the elf narrowed his eyes.

"I think I'll tell them about a little Estel story," he said. At that Aragorn paled. Legolas had many stories to chose from. "I'm just kidding, Estel. Really," he rolled his eyes.

"So what are you going to tell us?" Merry asked. Legolas looked around the cave.

"Since we're in a cave, I'll tell you a story about a cave. Well two stories anyway. The first one was many, many, many years ago in Mirkwood when …"

**You have to R&R to find out what happens next. Also I have alittle writer's block so idea's would be good. **


	3. Chapter 3  This is Your Fault

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but I finally came up with an idea. Thanks to Chewiecotton for the idea. I expanded it. Sorry if their out of character but it's sometimes the way I write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone no matter how much I wish. If I did Hmmmm what would I do?**

**

* * *

**Chapter Three – This is your fault

"I blame you."

"How is this _my _fault?" Aragorn asked motioning around them. Legolas who was leaning on cave wall, sighed.

"Who's idea was this to go hunting?"

"Mine," said the Ranger.

"Who's idea was it to go to the Misty Mountains?"

"Mine."

"And who's idea was it to explore a cave?"

"I get the idea!" Aragorn said. He had come back from 2 years with the Rangers and asked Legolas if he wanted to go hunting. He agreed and it had been Aragorn's idea to go to the Misty Mountains and into this cave. There was a cave in and now they were trapped. "Well at least we're not badly injured," he pointed out.

"You have a concussion and a serious head wound and I have a sprained wrist and a minor head wound. Not badly injured," Legolas scoffed.

"Find then. We're not near death," Aragorn said. Legolas was annoying him.

"How long until we're rescued?"

"I'd say a week and a half at the most. The twins know that we were heading this way and knowing us once they reach here they'll know we're trapped in here. 3 days until they worry, 3 more days of coming back here and a few days of moving the rocks," Aragorn said. Another sigh from the Elf. Legolas hated caves. Which was pretty funny because he lived in one.

"I still don't understand why you hate caves. Everyone knows that your father's halls are caves," Aragorn said. A glare.

"They are not caves."

"It's made of stone, built into a mountain. Face it Las, it's a cave and you live in one," a more scary Thranduil-like glare. Still not enough to stop Aragorn.

"I find it hilarious that you live in a cave and can't stand being trapped in one."

Meanwhile Legolas was trying not to gag and tie up the human and leave him there. Aragorn could be more annoying than the twins when their on a sugar high and those are very, very scary.

"If you do not shut up, human, I swear to the Valar I shall not be held accountable for my actions," Legolas hissed. Aragorn just grinned at his friend.

"Fine. What ever you say." Aragorn muttered as soon as Legolas gave him a glare that made him look uncannily like his father, who could be very scary.

"We are so going to be in trouble once we are free," Legolas said.

"I know. Now even simple hunting trips end up with one of us getting hurt," Aragorn just smiled.

"Those were always dangerous," pointed out the Elf. "Now it would be scary if just going for a midnight walk in the palace was dangerous. And that time does not count," he snapped, seeing Aragorn open his mouth. "You were drunk."

"I still blame you, Elladan and Elrohir," muttered Aragorn.

"Nay, Estel. I had nothing to do with it. I just sat back and watched the show," Legolas grinned. It had been hilarious to see a drunken Aragorn wobble around the palace. But it had started to get dangerous. He fell down stairways and almost blew up the kitchen.

"You didn't stop them," Aragorn pointed out.

"It is nearly impossible for an Elf to get drunk on ale. It takes a lot of wine to get a wood-elf tipsy. You were the perfect test subject," Legolas said.

"And you chose the human. How nice of you," grumbled Aragorn.

"It was to get back at all the times you drugged me," Legolas replied.

"We're going to be stuck in here along time," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded.

* * *

**I'm done another chapter! This was just one for the humor. I really enjoyed writing this one. Next chapter we find out why Legolas hates caves. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4  The End

**A/N: Finally I'm done! Sorry if this chapter is suckish and I have kept you waiting for this chapter. I just love writing childish Aragorn/Estel, Legolas and the twins. Sorry if their out of character again, but it has to fit with the story.**

**I do not own anyone or thing in this story, but the plot. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four – The End

**~**~A few days Later~**~**

"You never did tell me why you hated caves," Aragorn said. Three days stuck in this cave. The rescue party should be soon heading out.

"I just don't," Legolas replied.

"You can tell me," Aragorn said. It got boring in that cave very easy.

"No."

"Is it bad?"

"Estel …"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"If I tell you will you shut up and stop calling my home a cave?"

"Yes," Aragorn crossed his fingers behind his back. There was no way he was going to stop calling Legolas' home a cave. It was too much fun. Legolas rolled his eyes, knowing the human was lying. He would figure out a way to get back at him. Should he dye Aragorn's hair pink? That _is_ a nice color on him …

"I got trapped in my father's dungeons for a week."

"How old were you?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"How did you get stuck and why couldn't they find you quickly?"

"You just enjoy annoying me, don't you?"

"This is revenge for the pink hair and letting me get drunk," Pink hair did look nice on him …

"Playing hide and seek with the twins and some idiot warrior locked the dungeons, while I was hiding in there. No one thought to look in there."

"I can see why. But why would a cave have dungeons in them?" Aragorn mused. Aragorn was sooooo going to have pink hair as soon as they got out of there.

**~**~5 days later~**~**

"We're free," Aragorn said as they stepped out of the cave.

"I swear I am never going to be locked in one with him again," Legolas muttered.

"Any reason why you two were in a cave?" Lord Glorfindel asked.

"None whatsoever," both answered.

"Did you have fun?" Elladan asked.

"No," answered Legolas.

"How did you two get stuck in there anyway?" Elrohir asked.

"Ask him," Legolas said, pointing at the human, mounting a horse and riding to Rivendell. "Last one there explains to Elrond why we were in a cave!" He called back. Aragorn got a horse and he and the twins went after the Elf, who was winning.

XXX

"And that is why I hate caves," Legolas finished his story.

"His oath only lasted two weeks before we got stuck in another cave," Aragorn whispered, grinning.

"And you got to explain to Elrond why we got stuck in that cave," Legolas said. A strange look came into his eyes. Aragorn gluped. He knew that look. It was the look the elf got before he was going to prank someone.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Aragorn said.

"We have enough time for another story," Boromir said. He had a feeling Legolas was going to do something to Aragorn and wanted to watch it.

"You are right, son of Denethor," Legolas said, grinning. "How would you like to hear about the time the twins got Aragorn drunk?"

"Yes!" Merry and Pippin said. Aragorn stood up and walked outside of the cave just as he heard Legolas start the story.

"Ten years after Aragorn came of age, he was visiting Imladris again and the twin were bored …"

Two things were for sure. Legolas can be evil and never try to embarrass someone who knows some embarrassing stories about you.

* * *

**The End!**

**Dun dun dun!**

**How did you like that? I liked the ending a lot. Please review. I'm thinking of actually writing a story about the time Aragorn got drunk. Again Please Read and Review. **


End file.
